My Love in Your Jail
by Lee MingKyu
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang tahanan yang jatuh cinta pada polisi yang manis bernama Lee Sungmin, akan tetapi Sungmin hanya menjadikannya sebagai mainannya saja, akankah Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin dan bebas dari permainannya? kyumin fict. Yaoi. BL. newbie. Chap 4 is up. please to review gomawo :)
1. Chapter 1 : 'Prologue'

**My Love in Your Jail**

**rated M**

**cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Disclaimer: semua milik Tuhan, tapi this ff is mine**

**Warning: YAOI, typos always, bahasa selalu tidak eyd, dan segala sesuatu pada kekurangan author**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang tahanan yang mencintai seorang polisi yang manis bernama Lee Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin hanya menjadikannya sebagai mainannya saja, akankah Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin dan bebas dari permainannya?**

**A/N: ff rate M pertama saya sekaligus repost dari akun lama, so, plis banget to review, hanya sekedar mengeluarkan isi cerita dari otak aja (?)**

**enJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"angkat tangan kalian semua!" teriak seorang polisi dan beberapa polisi lainnya datang sambil megluarkan pistol serta borgolnya. Ya, para polisi itu baru saja menyergap di sebuah bar tempat dimana semua orang-orang yang disana menggunakan obat-obat yang mengandung zat berbahaya atau yang bisa dikatakan, narkoba.

Seluruh pengunjung yang ada di bar tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan cepat semua polisi yang berada disana langsung memborgol keuda tangan mereka dari belakang punggung mereka. Semua polisi langsung memeriksa semua ruangan dan mereka menemukan barang-barang yang selama ini mereka cari yaitu serbuk-serbuk berbahan narkoba.

"hey berhenti!" teriak seorang polisi pada seorang pengunjung yang melarikan diri. Orang itu berlari dengan lambat karena pengaruh alkohol juga narkoba yang mereka hisap. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesapolisi tersebut mengeluarkan pistolnya dan membidik bagian kaki orang tersbut.

DUARR

' i got it ' ucap polisi itu dan langsung menghampiri namja yang tersungkur sambil meringis memegang kaki kirinya itu. Dengan cepat polisi itu memborgol kedua tangan orang tersebut.

"hmm, tampan. Sayang kau seorang bandar narkoba, kalau kau tidak seperti ini sih sudah kubawa pulang" gumam polisi tersenyum manis sambil memborgoli tangan namja tersebut. Polisi manis itu langsung memanggil teman-temannya untuk mengangkat namja yang baru saja berhasil ditangkap. Disaat 2 orang polisi sudah mengangkat badan namja dan mulai berjalan, polisi manis itu segera menahan langkah mereka.

"tunggu" ucap polisi manis itu.

"ada apa Min? Bukannya kita harus cepat membawa tersangka ini?" ucap seorang polisi yang sedang mengangkat badan namja tersebut. Polisi itu tidak bergeming, ia hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong namja tersebut. Alhasil, polisi manis itu menemukan kartu identitas namja itu. Ia membaca kartu itu sambil tersenyum.

"Cho Kyuhyun ya?, wajah yang tampan namun berbahaya.." gumam polisi manis itu sambil tersenyum.

"hey Min, kau sedang lihat kartu apa itu? Dan bolehkah kami segera membawa orang ini? Dia berat sekali.." gerutu polisi yang mirip seperti ikan itu alias Lee Donghae. Polisi manis itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dan dengan cepat Donghae segera memasukan tubuh namja itu ke mobil polisinya. Donghae menghampiri polisi manis yang masih melihat kartu identitas namja tersebut.

"hey, aku rasa namja ini menarik juga jika kita menaruh di sel istimewa kita.." ujar polisi manis itu atau kita lebih dikenal dengan nama Lee Sungmin.

"mwo? Kau gila Min! Itu sel terburuk yang pernah kutemui selama aku bekerja Min. Kau jangan mengada-ngada. Sekeras- kerasnya polisi terhadap tahanannya mereka tau yang namanya pikiran yang sehat atau bukan!" ucap Donghae marah terhadap Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

"aku tak peduli, aku tinggal bilang pada Shindong hyung untuk memindahkannya ke sel istimewanya, dan pastinya Shindong hyung akan memindahkannya, mudah bukan" jawab Sungmin dengan entengnya.

"hhh, terserah padamulah Min, aku tak mau ikut campur urusan ketidak akal sehatmu itu. Kajja, kita kembali ke markas. Kita harus memeriksa data-data orang-orang yang baru kita tangkap tadi." Ucap Donghae pasrah dan langsung menyeret Sungmin ke mobil polisinya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tidak jelas sambil membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mulai melancarkan aksi anehnya bila mempermainkan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, selamat datang di permainan ajaibku.." ucap Sungmin menyeringai.

**TBC**

**ini cuma prolog, tapi chap depan bakal langsung dipost. Hanya mempublishnya saja. Mau dilanjut atau nggak? Kalau nggak dilanjut sih ya aku apusin ._. . kalau mau, plis banget ya di review, takut dibilang ngespam :(**

**Sign,**

**Mingkyu**


	2. Chapter 2 : 'Dark Sense'

**.**

**.**

**previews chapter**

_"hhh, terserah padamulah Min, aku tak mau ikut campur urusan ketidak akal sehatmu itu. Kajja, kita kembali ke markas. Kita harus memeriksa data orang-orang yang baru kita tangkap tadi." Ucap Donghae pasrah dan langsung menyeret Sungmin ke mobil polisinya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tidak jelas sambil membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mulai melancarkan aksi anehnya bila mempermainkan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu._

_"Cho Kyuhyun, selamat datang di permainan ajaibku.." ucap Sungmin menyeringai._

_._

_._

**My Love in Your Jail**

**rated M**

**cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Shindong Hee**

**Disclaimer: semua milik SMent, tapi this ff is mine hehe**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, typo(s), bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan segala sesuatu pada kekurangan new author**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang tahanan yang mencintai seorang polisi yang manis bernama Lee Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin hanya menjadikannya sebagai mainannya saja, akankah Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin dan bebas dari permainannya?**

**A/N: ff rate M pertama saya sekaligus repost dari akun lama, so, plis banget to review, hanya sekedar mengeluarkan isi cerita dari otak aja (?)**

**enJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Hello, namaku adalah Lee Sungmin. Aku adalah salah satu polisi yang rajin menangkap penjahat atau teroris sekalipun. Menembak adalah salah satu keahlianku. Sejak kecil aku tak pernah tahu siapa sosok kedua orang tuaku yang teganya membuang anaknya ke panti asuhan. Pengasuhku mengatakan kalau orang tuaku berasal dari kalangan orang terpandang, tetapi mereka tidak mengatakan nama mereka, hanya menyebut marganya saja yaitu Lee. Dan mereka menyebutkan bahwa nama anak mereka itu Lee Sungmin. Mereka membuangku karena alasan aku ini anak haram. Harusnya aku membencinya, tetapi rasa penasaranku terhadap siapa mereka membuatku menyayanginya. Itulah mengapa aku menjadi polisi agar aku bisa mencari appa eomma. Aku tak pernah menyerah untuk mencarinya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tetap orangtua kandungku. Sekalipun mereka adalah orang yang kaya raya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan menjadi polisi, aku memang menyukainya. Markas polisi yang di pusat pertengahan kota Seoul ini memiliki tingkat keamanan yang tinggi. Pertama kali aku masuk menjadi murid pelatihan latihanpun sangat sulit dan rumit. Karena dari kecil aku suka matrial art, jadi mungkin dengan mudahnya aku bisa masuk kesini. Aku juga mempunyai seorang teman, anni, sahabatku, si wajah ikan alias Lee Donghae yang kerjaannya sangat exited dan mengagumi seorang tahanan bernama Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae seorang tahanan biasa yang umurnya saja masih 16 tahun akibat kasus pembunuhan eommanya sendiri karena berselingkuh di sebuah apartement.

Aish, kenapa aku jadi menjelaskan seorang tahanan sih?

Oh ya, di markas polisi ini mempunyai jenis sel-sel penjara yang berbeda tingkatannya. Ada yang dari sel biasa, bahkan sampai sel terroris negara sekalipun. Tetapi, ada satu khusus sel yang dibuat oleh kepala sel penjara alias Shindong hyung, yaitu sel istimewa. Istimewa? Ya, kalian tidak salah membacanya. Sel ini dinamakan 'Dark Sense', entahlah aku juga kurang mengerti kenapa dinamakan sekeren itu. Yang jelas, sel ini adalah tempat dimana para penjahat karena kasus tertentu dimasukkan dan akan ditampung untuk bertarung sesama tahanan sel Dark Sense agar bisa dinobatkan menjadi 'A Dog of a Military' atau 'anjing militer'. Sel ini hanya ditampung 100 tahanan saja. Aku yang salah satu penjaga sel Dark Sensepun boleh memasukkan tahanan tertentu ke sel istimewa tersebut. Dan aku baru saja memasukkan seorang tersangka akibat kasus bandar narkoba di sebuah bar mewah dan megah.

Cho Kyuhyun. Nama yang unik, entah kenapa setelah melihat wajah tampan dan mengetahui namanya saja rasanya dia mempunyai keistimewaan sendiri. Dan entah kenapa juga aku ingin sekali mempermainkannya sedikit. Permainan ajaib yang bisa ku kendalikan sesukaku. Kalian ingin tahu seperti apa permainanku?

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Hyung, bisa bawakan orang ini ke selmu?" tanya Sungmin pada Kepala sel penjara atau Shindong. Ya, Sungmin dan polisi lain baru saja sampai pada markas polisi dari sebuah bar. Shindong yang sedang mendata para narapidana inipun mengernyit ketika Sungmin datang dan menyeret seorang namja yang sepertinya seorang narapidana juga.

"Untuk apa? Dia hanya seorang bandar narkoba biasa" jawab Shindong pada Sungmin yang wajahnya langsung memelas. Sungmin tidak menyerah, dia akan tetap memasukkan pemuda bermarga Cho ini ke Dark Sense.

"Dia memang bandar narkoba biasa, tetapi coba hyung lihat wajah ini" Sungmin mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan menunjukkan wajahnya ke Shindong. "Aku yakin dari tampangnya bisa dimasukkan ke sel itu. Aku rasa tidak salahkan memasukkannya saja. Ayolah hyung," pinta Sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya. Namun bukan Shindong namanya jika dia sudah terbiasa melihat wajah memelas bawahannya itu. Tiba-tiba Shindong mempunyai sedikit ide.

"Jika aku memasukkannya, apa kau mau mengawasinya?" tanya Shindong pada Sungmin yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan semangat.

"Tentu hyung, aku pasti akan mengawasinya" jawab Sungmin antusias. Shindong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Sungmin maupun Donghae, sama-sama orang yang terlalu bersemangat, batin Shindong.

"Baiklah, karena kulihat dari kegiatanmu yang tidak begitu padat aku akan mengijinkanmu," pernyataan Shindong barusan membuat namja manis itupun langsung mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa hyung?"

"Aku akan memindahkan pekerjaanmu ke bagian pengawas Dark Sense"

"Mwo?"

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Menyebalkan.

Harusnya aku memang senang, iya aku senang, tetapi tidak begini caranya. Shindong hyung bilang aku boleh memasukkan Cho Kyuhyun ke Dark Sense bila aku merelakan pekerjaan menembakku menjadi pengawas sel buruk itu. Tetapi, aku tidak akan menyerah, walau harus menjadi pengawas Dark Sense, namun aku tetap menyukainya, setidaknya tidak membebankan tenagaku pada 2 pekerjaan sekaligus. Saat aku sudah menerima tawarannya, aku segera memasukan Kyuhyun ke selnya. Dark Sense, memiliki sel sendiri, jadi tidak ramai-ramai dalam satu sel. Setelah aku memasukannya yang hanya berbatasan dengan jeruji besi, aku berjongkok dan memerhatikan namja tampan itu yang masih tidak sadarkan diri setelah kutembak kakinya itu. Mungkin efek dari obat yang dia pakai sebelumnya. Hanya satu hal saja yang membuatnya menarik, tampan dan tinggi. Rambut ikal kecoklatannya dan kulit pucatnya itu semakin menambah kadar namja yang ideal.

"Kau tampan, tapi tak apakan jika aku mempermainkanmu? Kau dari tadi terus saja tidur. Bukalah matamu, namja pabbo" aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas pada sesosok tahanan yang masih tertidur. Tapi setelah aku bergumam seperti itu, tiba-tiba dia mulai membuka matanya. Tunggu, membuka matanya?!

.

.

**Normal POV**

Namja tampan itu perlahan membuka matanya. Dia sudah sadar, batin Sungmin. Sesaat setelah sadar, mata mereka bertemu. Pandangan yang membuat mereka sama-sama membeku ditempatnya. Tetapi, Sungmin yang baru sadar duluan, mulai memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga"ujar Sungmin yang nadanya mulai datar. Namja bermarga Cho itu hanya bergeming, dia hanya menatap namja manis yang sedang berjongkok memerhatikannya dibalik jeruji besi itu.

"Eodiga?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang langsung berjengit kaget mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tebal namja Cho itu.

'Omona, suaranya...' batin Sungmin setelah mendengar sepatah kata dari mulut Kyuhyun. namun Sungmin kembali memasang wajah datar. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap mempunyai tujuan yang besar menurutnya.

"Eodiga?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mulai memasang wajah datarnya bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Selamat datang di Markas polisi Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah sadar?" jawab Sungmin datar. " Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau baru saja di periksa dan di kartu identitasmu menjelaskan namamu. Kau ditangkap karena kau seorang bandar narkoba yang sangat berbahaya, dan tentunya kau harus di masukkan ke sel paling istimewa" jawab Sungmin dengan seringainya.

"Apa sebegitu berbahayanya aku?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget. Tentu saja ia kaget. Dia hanya memakai ekstasi dan sabu-sabu yang tidak terlalu berat dosisnya. Dan tentu saja ia menjualnya dengan harga yang tidak terlalu mahal. Kenapa juga dia harus masuk pada sel yang dibilang 'istimewa?'

"Kau pasti begitu bingung dan juga kaget ya? Sel ini istimewa, kau termasuk orang yang memiliki tingkat bandar narkoba yang tinggi. Kau juga telah berjualan dan kirim kepada orang-orang banyak. Di data kami menjelaskan kalau kasus narkoba yang paling tinggi saat ini adalah kasus yang dilakukan olehmu, makanya kau termasuk buronan bagi para negara dan dicari- cari selama ini" bohong. Yang dikatakannya itu adalah hanya rekayasa dari mulutnya saja. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun seorang buronan negara jika yang kasusnya itu hanya kasus narkoba biasa saja apalagi berat ekstasi dan sabu-sabunya yang ia jualpun hanya 2-3 kg saja. Ayolah semua orang tahu kalau kasus narkoba itu kasus 'ringan' tidak sampai kasus terroris. Lagipula, Sungmin hanya ingin melanjutkan 'permainan'nya saja.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan polisi manis itu barusan.

_'Buronan?'_

_'Kasus tingkat tinggi?'_

"Kau bohong" ujar Kyuhyun tidak percaya pada kalimat panjang Sungmin barusan.

"Apa wajahku ini menunjukkan kalau aku sedang berbohong kepadamu Kyuhyun-ssi?" jawab Sungmin sedatar dan sedingin mungkin. Dia hanya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak ketawa di depan namja tampan yang sedang kaget dengan tampang 'pabbo'nya itu. Kyuhyun hanya bergeming, mungkin masih tidak percaya dan menjadi melamun seperti itu.

"Oh ya, aku belum kenalan ya?" tiba-tiba perkataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari pikirannya. "Aku Lee Sungmin. Aku adalah polisi yang menembak kakimu tadi saat kau kabur dari bar itu, dan aku juga adalah penjaga di 'Dark Sense' ini, tugasku adalah mengawasimu selama kau menjadi tahanan sel ini."

"Kau yang menembakku? Sialan. Dan aku tidak perlu diawasi. Jika kau bilang ini sel yang istimewa, harusnya keamanan sel ini cukup tinggi" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin dengan penuh curiga.

"Hey, bagaimanapun juga, keamanan sel ini tidak akan tinggi jika tidak ada pengawas dan penjaga yang bertugas pabbo" tukas Sungmin masuk akal. Yaa walaupun perkataan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. 'Setidaknya aku masih bisa menepis perkataannya' pikir Sungmin. Sungmin melihat jarum panjang di jam tangannya dilegan kanannya dan menunjukkan pukul 09.52 pagi. Karena sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 10 pagi, pertanda semua tahanan 'Dark Sense' istirahat atau sarapan. Sungmin segera bangkit dari acara 'perkenalan dengan namja tampan'nya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi jam 10 dan semua tahanan disini akan istirahat atau sarapan. Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar sebelum makanan disini direbut oleh tahanan lain. Aku dan pengawas lainnya juga keluar ingin istirahat. Kami akan kembali pada jam 11 nanti." Ucap Sungmin sambil mulai melangkah kakinya untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar sel itu. "Have fun Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin menyeringai senang tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu keluar sel. Sepertinya rencana mulus Sungmin mulai berjalan mulus.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Dark Sense.

Nama sel yang unik. Namun seperti terkesan sel tahanan yang paling buruk dari lainnya. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh polisi manis itu. Tunggu, manis? Hey, kau baru menyadarinya cho? Yeah, dia memang manis. Sangat manis malah. Pertama kali yang aku lihat saat aku sadar adalah mata yang indah itu. Mata foxy yang bulat dan seakan meminta untuk di pandang terus. Tapi, mungkin aku masih kesal dengan kata-kata dinginnya itu.

Jam 10. Jeruji besi itu terbuka otomatis. Ini memang seperti ruangan yang ditengah-tengahnya ada jeruji besinya dan terdapat satu pintu saja untuk keluar atau masuk jika ada penjaga ingin mengawas. Saat aku keluar, hampir puluhan, anni, ratusan tahanan seperti ku keluar dari sel mereka. Ada yang badannya kekar, bahkan sampai ada yang anak kecil sekalipun. Ck, sel macam apa ini. Benar-benar istimewa.

"Hoi, sepertinya kau tahanan baru ya?" ujar seorang tahanan di belakangku. Tentu saja aku kaget. Secara spontan aku membalikkan badanku menghadap orang asing ini. Setelah aku melihat wajahnya, dia manis, wajahnya seperti wanita. Berkulit putih susu dan dia cukup tinggi dan kurus. Tetapi dia namja. Dan hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menghampiriku.

"Hei, kenapa kamu melamun saja heum?" ujar namja itu lagi. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku hanya mengira kau ini mirip yeoja" ujarku dingin.

"Haha. Memang semua orang bilang aku seperti yeoja, padahal aku namja" bibirnya mengerucut imut. Ya Tuhan, benar-benar mirip yeoja. "Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau tahanan baru ya?" tanya dia lagi.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat aku baru disini karena kasus narkoba"

"Narkoba? Kasus yang 'ringan' kenapa kau dimasukkan ke sel ini?"

"Entahlah. Kata penjaganya aku adalah buronan negara yang dicari-cari"

Namja itu hanya ber'O' ria saja. Kemudian aku mulai bertanya, "Kau sudah berapa lama tinggal disini?"

"Hmm, kira-kira hampir 5 tahun aku baru disini. Aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Aku di penjara karena kasus pembunuhan terhadap pasangan suami istri konglomerat yang sedang naik daun."

"Kenapa kau membunuh mereka?" tanyaku mulai penasaran.

"Aku membunuh karena aku disuruh oleh bosku saat itu. Tetapi mungkin karena disaat waktu yang tidak tepat aku bisa tertangkap." jawab namja itu. Hmm, kasus yang cukup berat dari pada aku. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tiba-tiba dia menanyakan namaku. Sebelumnya, kami mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju tampat para tahanan sarapan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kau?"

"Aku? Namaku Kim Kibum"

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**Annyeong, maaf ya kalo pendek chap ini hehe. Sebelumnya aku terima kasih karena pada mau minta dilanjutin nih ff, beneran deh. Kayaknya pada penasaran ya permainan sungmin apaan haha yang jelas masih rahasia hehe #plak chap ini perkenalan dulu sekaligus menjelaskan sel yang disebut "istimewa" itu. Naah karena si Andrianiww minta Kibum (padahal udah rencana ada kibum awalnya -_-) minta ada perannya, yo weslah diadakeun. Lagipula kalo misalnya chap ini kurang memuaskan maap ya, bikinnya tengah malem sih jadinya gak tepat apalagikan nih ceritanya masih awal2 -_-. Tapi, aku terima kasih dan mohon banget buat meninggalkan jejak abis baca seenggaknya menghargai gitu. Jadi aku mohon buat readers untuk review :)**

**Please to Review!**

**Sign,**

**MingKyu.**


	3. Chapter 3 : 'Something Wrong in Here'

.

.

**previews chapter**

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tiba-tiba dia menanyakan namaku. Sebelumnya, kami mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju tampat para tahanan sarapan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kau?"

"Aku? Namaku Kim Kibum"

.

.

.

**My Love in Your Jail**

**rated M**

**cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Jongwoon**

**Disclaimer: semua milik Tuhan, tapi this ff is mine**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, typo(s), bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan segala sesuatu pada kekurangan author**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang tahanan yang mencintai seorang polisi yang manis bernama Lee Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin hanya menjadikannya sebagai mainannya saja, akankah Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin dan bebas dari permainannya?**

**enJOY!**

.

.

.

**All Normal POV**

"Nama yang bagus, untuk seorang pembunuh bayaran dingin" canda Kyuhyun. sebenarnya candaannya tadi hanya untuk mengalihkan rasa takutnya pada pria yang disebelahnya ini. Tatapan pria ini bukanlah pria biasa. Semacam tatapan haus untuk membunuh.. tapi pria ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi pembunuh, malah ekspresi ceria bagaikan tanpa rasa beban di hidupnya. Hmm sungguh aneh. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kakimu apa tidak apa-apa seperti itu ? aku jadi kasihan melihat jalanmu yang pincang" tanya Kibum setelah melihat jalan pincang Kyuhyun selama berjalan ke arah tempat sarapan mereka.

"Ha? Ini?" tanya Kyuhyun balik melihat kakinya luka tembakan Sungmin "Gwenchana." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya Sel macam apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali tahanan yang berbeda-beda?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dark Sense?"

"Ne, tentu saja"

"Oh sel ini ya.." Kibum mengelus dagunya pelan. Dan ia mulai menjelaskan apa yang disebut sel istimewa, sampai tujuannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja dari pengawasku. Setiap tahanan sel ini memiliki pengawasnya masing-masing. Tahanan ini berjumlah seratus orang dan pastinya memiliki 100 pengawas juga."

"Lalu, siapa nama pengawasmu?"

"Choi siwon"

"Si-won?"

"Yeah, namja yang terlalu peduli dengan keagamaan. Dan siapa pengawasmu?"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin"

"Lee Sungmin ya?"

Kibum Diam Sejenak.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, Tidak apa-apa"

.

.

.

Saat ini, 98 tahanan yang lain yang sedang asik memakan sarapan mereka di meja makan yang tersedia seketika menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada dua namja tampan yang baru saja datang untuk mengisi kekosongan pada perut mereka. Semua tahanan memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Seolah takut pada dua namja itu. Kyuhyunpun mengernyit bingung kenapa semua orang memperhatikan ia dan Kibum. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Kibum yang hanya diam saja seperti tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Langkah mereka berduapun berhenti saat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya duluan.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum.

"Anni, hanya saja, kenapa mereka semua memerhatikan kita?"

"Mollayo, kitakan kesini ingin makan, bukan untuk diperhatikan layaknya artis, sudahlah, biarkan saja, lagipula aku juga tidak ingin juga berbuat macam-macam." jawab Kibum tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan dengan santainya menuju ke tempat persediaan makanan. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang saja. Tidak ingin bertanya-tanya lebih pada namja yang sedari tadi tidak peduli pada sekitarnya.

Disaat mereka sudah mengambil makanan mereka, tiba-tiba seorang tahanan yang sedang berlari didepan mereka tak sengaja menabrak mereka yang menyebabkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang disebelahnyapun terjatuh termasuk makanannya yang sudah diambilnyapun berserakkan di ubin.

Kibum melotot pada seorang tahanan yang tubuhnya lebih kecil. Sang tahanan bertubuh kecil pun takut pada tatapan tajam Kibum itu. Dengan langsung sang tahanan itu berminta maaf pada mereka berdua.

"Mian, jeongmal mianhae, aku tak sengaja. Maafkan aku.." ujar sang tahanan itu.

"Kau ini pabbo atau bukan?! Kalau berlari lihat jalan! Dasar buta!" ucap Kibum marah sambil menarik kerah baju bocah tahanan itu sehingga tubuhnyapun terangkat atas.

"Ampuni aku... aku tak sengaja.. maafkan aku.. hiks.." sang bocah tahananpun mulai terisak karena Kibum tak henti-hentinya memberikan tatapan membunuh pada bocah itu. Kini semua tahananpun juga diam menyaksikan Kibum.

Kyuhyun, yang baru menyadari tindakan Kibumpun segera menghentikan, "Hentikan Kibum! Dia tidak sengaja! Lepaskan dia!"

"Tidak, sebelum aku membunuh bocah ini dulu"

"Hiks.. ampuni aku ... aku tak sengaja.."

"Sudahlah Kibum, lepaskan dia, katamu kau tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam pada dia dan tahanan lain disini. Sekarang lepaskan dia sebelum para penjaga mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya. Hei, siapa yang tidak emosi jika kau melihat seorang tahanan ingin membunuh sesama tahanan juga, apalagi masih kecil dan tidak sengaja. Sungguh perbuatan yang cukup keji bahkan di sel sekalipun. Lagipula Kyuhyun masih mempunyai otak yang cukup waras untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Dengan terpaksa Kibum melepaskan tarikan baju bocah itu hingga sang bocah itu terjatuh ke ubin. Kyuhyun yang melihatnyapun bernafas lega. Tetapi lain halnya dengan Kibum, ia yang masih penuh emosi itupun langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan semua tahanan termasuk Kyuhyun dan sang bocah kecil itu.

"Kibum! Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak ingin makan?" teriak Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Nafsu makanku hilang. Aku ingin kembali ke Selku. Kau duluan saja makan." Jawab Kibum dingin dan terus melangkah jauh ke selnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tahanan lainpun mulai ramai lagi makan seperti biasa, Kyuhyunpun langsung membopong bocah itu ke kursi makan yang tersedia tanpa menghiraukan makanannya yang sudah berserakkan kemana-mana itu.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne, gwenchanayo, gomawo karena sudah menyelamatkanku." Jawab bocah itu sambil membenarkan bajunya yang kusut akibat tarikan kuat dari Kibum.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau masih kecil untuk menjadi seorang tahanan. Berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku 13 tahun"

"Mwo? Muda sekali. Kenapa kau masuk penjara?"

"Aku masuk sel ini karena aku mencuri uang di sebuah mini market. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu untuk biaya sekolahku."

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, aku hidup sendiri sejak umurku 7 tahun"

"Dengan menjadi pencuri?"

"Hei, aku masih ingin hidup. Tidak ada cara lain."

"Namamu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tanya siapa namamu"

"Namaku Ryeowook, aku terbiasa dipanggil Wookie, lalu kau siapa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke Kyuhyun.

" Cho Kyuhyun" jawabnya sambil membalas jabatan tangannya ke Ryeowook.

"Kau masih baru ya disini?"

"Ne, karena kasus narkoba"

"Wah kasus cukup berat"

"Tidak seperti mu yang terlalu ringan"

Ryeowook hanya menjawab dengan cengirannya saja. "Apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak mau mengambil makanan lagi?" tanya sang bocah kecil itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak begitu lapar sebenarnya." Jawab Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas 'Oh' oleh Ryeowook.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Kibum" perkataan sang bocah sukses membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Wae?"

"Dia berbahaya hyung. Semua tahanan disini tidak suka padanya. Walau dia tampan, tetapi banyak tahanan yang selalu menjadi korban kekerasannya"

.

.

.

Sesaat Kyuhyun yang terperanjak kaget karena perkataan Ryeowook itupun tidak percaya. Hei ayolah, bayangkan saja baru beberapa menit kau berkenalan dengan seseorang yang ramah padamu tiba-tiba seseorang datang kepadamu dan mengatakan bahwa orang yang ramah kepadamu adalah seorang pembunuh. Sungguh ironis.

"Tetapi dia padaku biasa saja, malah kelihatannya sangat ceria"

"Aish pabboya hyung, jangan tertipu pada wajahnya. Ia itu seperti memakai topeng"

"Ya! Jangan mengataiku seperti itu bocah, lalu kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku diberi tahu oleh penjagaku Yesung hyung, dia sangat baik padaku. Waktu itu saat Kibum pertama kali dipenjara, Yesung hyung, dan 2 pengawas lainnya itu menjaga sangat ketat. Pernah saat ia makan ia pernah menghunus garpunya pada mata seorang pengawas yang sedang bertanya padanya hingga sang pengawas mengalami kebutaan. Banyak tahanan lain yang tidak kalah mengenaskan menjadi korban Kibum. Akhirnya Yesung hyungpun menyerah hingga meminta pengawas Choi Siwon untuk menjadi penjaga Kibum. Choi Siwon itu adalah seorang 'Anjing Militer' karena dia adalah pemenang dari pertarungan Dark Sense 6 tahun lalu sebelum Kibum masuk ke sel ini."

"Ja-jadi, Choi Siwon itu pernah juga seorang tahanan dari sel ini?" ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"Tepat sekali hyung. Menjadi seorang 'Anjing militer' itu tidaklah mudah. Di sel ini mereka akan dibebaskan dan mendapat gelarnya jika ia berhasil mengalahkan 99 tahanan dalam 4 bulan. Tetapi walau Kibum paling kuat selama 5 tahun ini dan selalu berhasil mengalahkan tahanan-tahanan lainnya, para pengawas dan penjagapun tidak mengizinkan Kibum mendapat gelar 'Anjing Militer'nya. Karena kasusnyapun selama ini belum terselesaikan, bahkan Pemerintah Korea yang turun tanganpun masih menyelidikannya sampai sekarang." Ryeowook yang menceritakan pada Kyuhyun dengan serius dan pelan pun membuat Kyuhyun shock dan tak percaya.

"Aku dengar dia bilang tertangkap karena kasus pembunuhan pasangan suami istri yang kaya raya"

"Itu memang benar. Ia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran dingin yang pintar juga licik. Korbannya adalah seorang penjabat tinggi negara bernama Lee Chunhwa. Waktu itu Lee Chunhwa bersama istrinya yang sedang tidur dirumahnya terbunuh akibat tusukan pada daerah jantung juga bagian organ dalam. Kibum melakukan itu sangat cepat tetapi berhati-hati. Namun menurut saksi kasus itu Kibum ketahuan karena ada seorang pelayan yang tak sengaja melihat aksinya dan langsung melaporkannya ke polisi. Kim Kibum adalah seorang buronan negara yang dicari selama 3 tahun."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook itu langsung mengernyit jijik, "Psikopat?"

"Belum tentu pasti, karena dari ciri-ciri Kibum itu tidak menunjukkan kalau dia itu seorang psikopat. Tapi dari kasusnya sepertinya ia hanya terobsesi untuk membunuh saja"

"Kau tahu banyak hal"

"Hehe, begini-begini aku jeniuskan?"

"Hei, aku lebih jenius darimu" mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun Ryeowook langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Sepertinya pengawasmu yang bernama Yesung itu baik sekali padamu"

"Yesung hyung itu sangat baik! Aku saja sangat menyukainya. Dia perhatian, bahkan aku selalu bercerita banyak hal padanya" Ryeowook langsung tersenyam-senyum sendiri tanpa menghiraukan tatapan jijik Kyuhyun padanya.

"Memangnya pengawasmu itu tidak peduli padamu?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia bukannya tidak peduli, hanya saja dia aneh."

"Aneh? Nuguya?"

"Lee Sungmin"

"MWO?"

Ryeowook yang berjengit kaget dan berteriak kencang hingga membuat semua tahanan yang disekitarnyapun menoleh padanya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung membungkuk minta maaf dan menatap tajam pada Ryeowook yang hanya dibalas cengiran olehnya.

" Hehe, mian"

"Suaramu membuat bola mataku ingin keluar rasanya"

"Lee Sungmin? Diakan polisi yang paling rajin"

"Apa masalahnya denganku?"

Ryeowook langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun hingga napasnya membuat Kyuhyun kegelian.

"Aku peringatkan. Kau jangan sampai dijadikan sebagai mainannya" ucap Ryewook serius.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata karena tak henti-hentinya Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya ke telinganya.

"Karena, dia–

–Wookie-ah.."

Ryeowook yang belum selesai berbisik pada Kyuhyunpun sontak menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pengawas yang sangat tampan bermata sipit sedang menatap tajam pada mereka berdua. Ooh, celaka, sepertinya uri Wookie akan ada masalah.

"Ye-Yesung hyung.."

"Nuguya?" tanya sang pengawas yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung ini tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari sang bocah Ryeowook. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam pada posisi Ryeowook yang duduk dan wajahnya dekat dengan telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya duluan langsung menjauhi tubuhnya pada Ryeowook. Cemburu eoh?

"Aku tanya siapa dia Wookie" tanya Yesung tajam pada Ryeowook.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. hyung aku bisa jelaskan.."

"Apalagi?" sambil mendekati Ryeowook yang ketakutan melangkah mundur. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam tak melakukan apapun bertanya pada Yesung.

"Kau cemburu padaku? Hei, Aku masih baru disini. Lagipula aku dan bocah kecil ini hanya bertukar informasi saja. bahkan sedari tadi dia tak henti-hentinya bercerita dan memujimu." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa dosa juga tanpa menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Ryeowook karena marah sekaligus malu melihat Kyuhyun menjelaskannya dengan watadosnya.

Seketika itu juga tubuh Yesung berhenti. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tanpa dosanya itu. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya mengatakan "Apa? Tenang saja. Wookiemu ini terlalu jatuh cinta padamu"

"Hyung!" pekik Ryeowook.

"Hei, aku memang benarkan? Kaukan bilang kau memang menyukainya"

"Hentikan!"

"Wookie!"

Ryeowook langsung sigap menoleh kearah Yesung yang menatapnya tajam.

"Setelah jam istirahat selesai. Aku tunggu kau di sel mu" ucap final dari Kim Jongwoon dan langsung pergi berlalu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Ryeowook. Dan saat Yesung pergi Kyuhyun langsung tertawa bahak-bahak tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Ryeowook yang tajam.

"Puas kau hyung? Aku yakin setelah ini Yesung hyung pasti memberikanku hukumannya"

"Hukuman apa eoh? Hukuman yang membuatmu 'have fun'? hahaha" tawa Kyuhyun yang meledak membuat Ryeowook menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya.

"Lagipula, aku berkata seperti itu agar dia tak salah paham. Tenang saja, dia pasti tak akan memarahimu kok" ujar Kyuhyun setelah dia selesai tertawanya.

"Aish, akukan berkata menyukainya saat dia tak ada saja."

"Memangnya dia kesini untuk apa?"

"Dia memang selalu kesini saat dia istirahat untuk memberikanku makanan tambahan. Disinikan makanannya sedikit"

Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan 'Oh' pada Ryeowook yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun bertanya kembali pada Ryeowook "Oh ya, tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa mengenai Lee Sungmin?"

Ryeowook yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya menoleh pada Kyuhyun "Tidak jadi! Gara-gara kau Yesung hyung jadi marah padaku"

"Salahmu sendiri yang mendekatkan wajahmu ke telingaku. Orang akan menganggap kau seperti ingin menggodaku"

"Ish! Siapa juga yang ingin menggodamu! Lagipula aku berbisik agar tidak didengar oleh banyak tahanan"

"Aish! Kalau begitu susul dia sana. Jika waktu jam istirahatnya habis aku tak bertanggung jawab" kata Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

"Haah, arraseo. Aku akan menyusulnya"

Setelah Ryeowook beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai melangkah berjalan menyusul ke selnya, tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Hei Wookie, semoga kau besok masih bisa berjalan ne. Hahaha" ejekan dan tawa yang menggelegar Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook cepat-cepat melangkah jauh dengan wajah yang memerah.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Jika yang dikatakan Wookie itu benar, berarti agar bebas dari sel aneh ini adalah melalui pertarungan dan menjadi seorang Anjing Militer'_

_'Dan mengenai kasus Kibum terhadap pembunuhan Lee Chunhwa, berarti dia adalah buronan negara. Tetapi mengapa ia dikurung di sel ini dan tak pernah mendapat gelarnya? Seharusnya dia dihukum mati saja daripada dipenjara selama bertahun-tahun'_

_'Lee Sungmin... Wookie mengatakan bahwa aku harus berhati-hati dengannya karena aku bisa dipermainkannya sesuka hatinya. Dan Kibum juga sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu dari Lee Sungmin itu. Tetapi apa?'_

_'Ada yang tak beres disini'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**  
.

.

.  
**Hohoho lama sekali ya tak update. Hehe maklum biar pada greget nungguinnya *dihajar massa* bukan bukan itu, sebenernya rencananya dari 2 hari yang lalu mau update, tetapi karena lagi nginep di rumah halmeoni udah pasti laptopnya gak dibawa karena ntar disangka sama halmeoninya berleha-leha~. Makanya itu, setelah pulang dari sana langsung tancap gas ngetik biar cepet di publish gitu ._. **

**Kebanyakan ada yang nanya "permainan Sungmin itu apa sih?" penasaran yaaa? Sama saya juga ._. #plak untuk Andrianiww maaf sepertinya permintaanmu untuk menjadikan kibum sebagai partner in crimenya kyu tak kuwujudkan -_- tapi untuk permintaanmu yang lainnya sepertinya saya bisa kabulkan :) tapi by the way ketemu busway, ini kependekan ato kepanjangan? Ah bodo amatlah yang penting ngetik kalo kependekkan XD **

**Rencananya sih nih ff mau pendek aja chapnya paling 7-10 chaplah kalo kepanjangan. Sengaja biar cepet ngetik ff lain lagi XD tapi semua itu tergantung readers yang mau sukarela membaca dan meninggalkan jejak reviewnya di sini. Toh saya tak maksa ._.**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers untuk minta cepet di publish dan mau menunggu chap ini. Maaf tak bisa bales review -_- yang pasti saya udah membaca dan seneng terhadap review dari kalian.**

**Udah ah curhatnya, mau kecilin badan dulu (?) pay pay :D**

**Sign,**

**MingKyu.**


	4. Chapter 4 : 'Before The Beginning'

.

.

_**Previews**_** Chapter**

'_Jika yang dikatakan Wookie itu benar, berarti agar bebas dari sel aneh ini adalah melalui pertarungan dan menjadi seorang Anjing Militer'_

_'Dan mengenai kasus Kibum terhadap pembunuhan Lee Chunhwa, berarti dia adalah buronan negara. Tetapi mengapa ia dikurung di sel ini dan tak pernah mendapat gelarnya? Seharusnya dia dihukum mati saja daripada dipenjara selama bertahun-tahun'_

_'Lee Sungmin... Wookie mengatakan bahwa aku harus berhati-hati dengannya karena aku bisa dipermainkannya sesuka hatinya. Dan Kibum juga sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu dari Lee Sungmin itu. Tetapi apa?'_

_'Ada yang tak beres disini'_

_._

_._

**My Love in Your Jail**

**rated M**

**cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Jongwoon**

**Disclaimer: semua milik Tuhan, tapi this ff is mine**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, typo(s), bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan segala sesuatu pada kekurangan author**

**Happy Reading!**

**enJOY! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

**Kyuhyun POV**

Jam 11.

Pertanda sudah saatnya jam istirahat bagi para tahanan sudah selesai dan saatnya kembali ke sel masing-masing.  
Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke selku. Para penjaga semuanya sudah mulai masuk ke gerbang Dark Sense memasuki ke sel tahanannya. Aku juga melihat seorang namja manis berwajah imut yang berseragam polisi sedang berjalan santai ke arah selku. Dan aku sangat tau siapa itu.

Lee Sungmin.  
.

.

_'Ia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran dingin yang pintar juga licik. Korbannya adalah seorang penjabat tinggi negara bernama Lee Chunhwa'_

_'Kau jangan sampai dijadikan sebagai mainannya'_

.

.

Aku jadi teringat akan dua kalimat yang dilontarkan bocah bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Aku tahu bocah itu anak baik. Dengan serius dan percaya diri ia mengatakan kalimat-kalimat sepanjang itu.

Jika yang ia katakan itu benar, aku harus membuktikannya. Mungkin berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin adalah salah satu kuncinya.  
Karena ada hal yang mengganjil dipikiranku mengenai kasus Kibum dengan sosok Lee Sungmin.

Mereka ada hubungan.  
.

.

.

.  
Aku terus berjalan menuju tempat asalnya. Disaat aku sudah masuk kedalam selnya, aku sudah dihadiri namja bergigi kelinci yang sedang bersender di samping pagar besi otomatis selku. Aku berjalan tanpa mengindahkan Sungmin dan langsung memasuki dalam pagar besinya.  
Dia menatapku sejenak, "Bagaimana dengan istirahatmu? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Hmm" aku hanya bergumam saja tanpa memperdulikan tatapannya yang sepertinya err – menggoda. Aku melihat sekitarku sejenak sampai aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ganjil disini. Aku melihat ada yang aneh di selku ini.

Pagar besinya.

Aku sejenak menoleh pada Sungmin, "Mengapa pagar besinya tidak tertutup?"

Dia melihat jam tangannya yang ada di tangan kanannya, "5 menit lagi, kau tadi datang sepuluh menit sebelum waktu pagar besi tertutup otomatis" jelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Dia menghela napas sejenak. Sepertinya ia jengkel dengan pertanyaanku, "Begini Tuan Cho yang terhormat, memang waktu istirahat bagi para tahanan sampai jam 11, namun untuk pagar besi otomatis itu diberi waktu 15 menit sebelum tertutup"

"Apakah lima belas menit itu untuk waktu menunggu para tahanan agar mereka bisa masuk terlebih dahulu huh?"

"Yah, kau bisa anggap seperti itu. jika lebih detailnya itu untuk memastikan apa tahanan sudah masuk kedalam selnya masing-masing atau belum" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya aku mendengar apa yang ia lontarkan dari mulutnya hampir 5 menit itu, namun secara tidak sadar aku mempunyai ide yang aneh hingga dengan refleksnya aku menarik tangan Sungmin hingga ia terkejut dan menariknya sampai masuk kedalam batas pagar besi selku. Ia terus menjerit memintaku untuk melepaskan tanganku karena aku terus menahannya agar dia tak bisa pergi kemanapun sampai akhirnya–

–KREETT

KLEK

Pagar besipun bergeser dan terkunci pertanda lima belas menit yang di gunakan sudah selesai.

Great.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! " teriaknya sambil akhirnya bisa menepis tanganku dengan kasar karena aku melonggarkan pegangan tanganku padanya.

Aku hanya sedari tadi diam saja. Hanya memperhatikan dia yang sedang mengelus tangannya yang memerah dan membengkak. Sepertinya aku memegang tangannya terlalu keras.

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja?! jawab aku!" ia terus mengoceh tak jelas padaku. Wajahnya benar-benar merah menahan amarah.

"HEI PABBO!"

"Bisakah kau diam!" akhirnya, aku bisa berteriak juga padanya. Walau harus dilalui dengan bentakan. Tapi dia akhirnya diam juga.

Terdiam sejenak, aku menatap wajahnya, "Mian jika aku menarikmu. Tapi suaramu bisa membuat satu sel ini akan hancur berkeping-keping"

Wajahnya mulai melunak, tapi tetap dia menahan gejolak amarahnya yang belum terkurang, "Lalu kau menarikku hingga aku masuk ke dalam pagar besi ini untuk apa! Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini sampai jam 10 pagi besok!" protesnya panjang lebar.

"Aku menarikmu karena aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di otakku saat ini"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menarikku sampai seperti ini!"

"Aku melakukannya kerena kau pasti akan mengalihkan pertanyaanku dan sama saja kau tidak menjawab apa yang kutanyakan"  
Seketika ia diam. Spertinya ia memikirkan apa yang kukatakan barusan.

Ia menghela napas sejenak, membuang karbondioksida bersamaan dengan rasa emosinya lewat mulutnya.  
"Lalu, sekarang apa yang kau ingin tanyakan Kyuhyun-ssi?" ia berbicara dengan tenang. Mungkin sudah siap mendengar pertanyaan yang akan kulontarkan.

Baiklah, siapkan kata-kata terbaikmu Cho!  
.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Kim Kibum?"

Namja tampan bermarga Cho itu mengangguk pada namja bergigi kelinci yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ia memang dipenjara selama 5 tahun akhir ini, lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Apa kau tahu mengenai kasusnya yang belum terselesaikan itu?"

Sungmin menghela napasnya sejenak, "Tidak sepenuhnya, karena 5 tahun yang lalu aku tidak bertugas disana, aku dulu masih menjadi polisi biasa saja, belum sampai tahap yang sekarang"

"Kenapa kasusnya belum terselesaikan sampai sekarang?"

"Walau Kibum sudah tertangkap, tapi karena ia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, berarti ada yang memerintahkan untuk membunuh pasangan suami istri konglomerat itu. Dan sampai sekarangpun orang yang memerintahkan Kibum belum dapat ditemukan"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ternyata kasus yang dialami Kibum selama ini serumit ini, "Jadi walau ia ikut pertarungan Dark Sense dan menang, ia tetap tidak diperbolehkan bebas sampai kasusnya selesai?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Dan jika sudah ditemukan siapa dibalik kasusnya selama ini, Kibum akan di bawa ke ruang hukuman mati beserta dengan orang yang menyuruhnya agar mereka bisa di eksekusi hukuman mati berupa tembakkan dari belakang sebanyak 3 kali dengan menutup matanya dan tangan yang diikat kebelakang" jelasnya panjang lebar. Kyuhyun menelan saliva yang ada di tenggorokan dengan susah payah. Namun dengan itu masalah pertama selesai.

_'Jadi ini apa yang dimaksud Wookie mengenai dia tidak pernah di bebaskan?'_

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

'Masalah pertama, finished'

"Apakah itu yang menyebabkan Choi Siwon menjadi pengawal Kim Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dari mana kau ta—

—sudah jawab saja!" potong Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menanyakannya.

"Aish! Tidak seperti itu, dia menjadi pengawal karena dia pemenang Dark Sense 6 tahun yang lalu. Dia memang lebih kuat diantara 5 pengawal lainnya disaat kewalahan menjaga Kim Kibum. Akhirnya pemerintah dan pihak kepolisian memutuskan Choi Siwon yang yang harus sanggup menanggapinya. Jika pemenang dari pertarungan Dark Sense bebas, ia mau tidak mau akan mendapat 'Anjing Militer' dan tetap terkait dengan pihak hukum" jelas Sungmin.

"Maksudmu... dia seperti budak?"

"Kau boleh menganggap seperti itu. tapi itu sudah menjadi keputusan pemerintah yang tidak bisa digugat. lagipula, Choi Siwon itu memang sudah sepakat untuk melakukannya"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Apakah aku akan seperti itu juga jika aku menang?"

"Sebenarnya ada dua pilihan, kau sepakat atau tidak sepakat. Namun dua-duanya beresiko sama kalau kau memlih juga"

"Apa itu?"

Sungmin menghela napas sejenak, "Kalau kau sepakat, Kau akan seperti Choi Siwon. Namun jika kau tidak sepakat, kau akan jika kau memilih seperti Siwon dan suatu hari nanti dan kau memberontak atas perintah yang diberikan, kau juga akan mati"

"Sepertinya sama saja. Bahkan itu terlihat seperti egois dan memaksa"

"Ya memang. Namun sampai saat ini dari sekian banyak yang pernah menjadi pengawal Kim Kibum, hanya Choi Siwon saja yang mampu bertahan darinya"

Mereka kembali terdiam sejenak. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. Kyuhyun berpikir sambil menghadap pagar besi yang ada dihadapannya. Sampai ia yang memeulai percakapannya kemabli dengan sang namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Jongwoon?" tanya kembali Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan jengit kagetnya Sungmin.

"Eh? kau tahu dari mana la—

—Aish! sudah kubilang jawab saja jangan balik bertanya!" Protes Kyuhyun kembali karena sudah dua kali Sungmin balik bertanya kepadanya.

Sungmin mendengus napasnya kesal, "Begini ya Tuan Cho, aku memang mengenalnya, tetapi tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia memang salah satu dari pengawal pertama yang menjaga Kibum sebelum Siwon, namun gagal. Setelah digantikan olehnya, 5 pengawal itu masing-masing bertugas hanya untuk menjaga para tahanan sel Dark Sense saja seperti aku dengan kau. 5 pengawal itu terdiri dari Jonghyun, Donghae, Yunho, Jae dan Jongwoon. Namun berbeda dengan 4 pengawal lainnya, hanya Donghae saja yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga di sel lain, yaitu sel biasa bukan sel khusus. Sementara si kepala besar itu menjaga si bocah kecil bernama Ryeowook"

"Kau tahu darimana semua ini?"

"Aku? tentu saja dari Donghae. Donghae bertugas lebih lama dari aku namun aku tetap bersamanya sampai saat ini"

"Kau... sepertinya mempunyai hubungannya" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan pelan namun datar dan sarat seperti cemburu.

Sungmin menoleh cepat pada Kyuhyun, "Mwo? apa kau bilang? haha, kau membuat ku tertawa saja Kyuhyun-ssi. Dia sahabat ikanku yang polos saat ia menjaga sel tahanan yang ia senangi. Jika aku berhubungan dengannya aku akan segera loncat dari sel ini ke lantai dasar" Gurau Sungmin sambil berekspresi aneh jika membayangkan ia melompat dari sel Dark Sense.

Namun seketika Kyuhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Sungmin yang masih berekspresi anehnya itu. Ia menoleh disaat ia memikirkan kalimat Ryeowook yang mengenai Sungmin sendiri.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu kau menjadi polisi Sungmin?"

Sungmin seketika kembali sadar dan kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti intimidasi. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam sejenak. _'Apa sudah saatnya aku memberi tahukan ini kepadanya?'_ batin Sungmin dalam hatinya. Ya, memang pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun dan menjadikannya sebgaai tahanan sel khusu ini adalah untuk tujuannya. Permainannya.

_'Ya, mungkin sudah saatnya...'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tahu maksudkukan?"

"Mwoya?"

"Aish, tentang tahanan baru itu! Cho Kyuhyun!" tanya bocah kecil bernama Kim Ryeowook pada namja tampan bermata sipit bernama Kim Jongwoon atau bisa dipanggil Yesung.

Ya, setelah Ryeowook kembali dari jam istirahatnya bersama Kyuhyun, ia kembali dan sudah dihadiri oleh namja yang disayanginya dengan tatapan intimidasi seolah-olah meminta penjelasan dari bocah kecilnya. Dengan sedikit rujukan dan penjelasan dari Ryeowook akhirnya Yesung bisa mengerti jika itu hanya kesalah pahaman saja.  
"Wae? dari tadi kau menanyakan tahanan itu" jelas Yesung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu hyung siapa penjaga Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

Yesung menggelegkan kepalanya sekali, "Tidak, aku baru tahu jika ada tahanan lagi dan menjadi pelengkap 100 tahanan sel ini, jadi siapa dia?"

"Lee Sungmin, hyung"

"Ho?," Yesung yang kaget sukses menoleh cepat ke arah Ryeowook. "Lee Sungmin? teman si ikan?" lanjutnya.

"Hmm, ne hyung. Dan kau tahukan selama ini mengapa ia menjadi polisi? hanya kau dan aku yang tahu saja hyung mengenai tujuannya"

"Arraseo, aku mengerti"'

"Aku... hanya takut saja hyung jika Cho Kyuhyun akan dipermainkannya.." cemas Ryeowook.

"Oh, jadi kau sekarang lebih mengkhawatirkan tahanan baru itu dari pada namja yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini eoh?" Yesung berjalan dekat menghampiri Ryeowook yang semakin lama membuat namja kecil itu tersudut di tembok dalam pagar besi selnya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Hyung, aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun dulu chagiya..." Ryeowook yang sudah terpojok di dindingnya itu mulai ketakutan melihat mata Yesung yang seprtinya memang sudah mengeluarkan sisi 'liarnya' itu.

Yesung segera membaringkan tubuh namja mungilnya itu tanpa memperdulikkan lantai yang dingin dan kotor itu.

"Aku akan memberikan padamu hukuman dan kau harus menurutinya, dan sebentar lagi kau akan terus memintanya lagi dan lagi..." jelas Yesung dengan dirty talknya.

"Mwo? tu-tunggu hyuuu—mmmppphhtt..." terlambat, Ryeowook sudah tak bisa mengelak kebiasaan Yesung jika ia sedang 'manja' dengannya.

Ada yang tidak sadar jika Yesung berada dalam pagar besi Ryeowook? Ya, memang setiap harinya Yesung akan selalu berada di dalam pagar besi namja kecilnya itu. Alasannya? tentu saja bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya itu.

Yah, mungkin Ryeowook memang harus mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum kembali ke selnya, bahwa semoga besok uri Wookie masih bisa berjalan dengan baik...  
.

.

.

.

.

"Ini... tidak mungkin"

Kyuhyun terus memerhatikan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menatapnya dengan datar dan diam.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Wookie. Kau menggunakanku hanya untuk dipermainkan!"

"Hei, Bukan itu maksudku Kyuhyun—

—Lalu apa yang kau maksud Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Disaat ia menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun mengenai maksud permainannya, namja tinggi itu dengan kasar menolaknya dengan mentah-mentah. Ya, maksud dari permainannya selama ini.

Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun menjadi pemenang Dark Sense agar Sungmin bisa memerintahkannya.

Hanya itu.

Hey, namun ia belum menyebutkan tujuan yang sebenarnya, kawan.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin langsung terjatuh terduduk dan menghela napasnya dengan kasar.

"Dengar, Aku bukan bonekamu. Aku ini manusia sama sepertimu! jika kau ingin memintaku hanya untuk seperti itu aku tidak akan pernah mau menurutinya!"

Sungmin menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum ia melontarkan kalimat andalannya, "Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu saja seperti itu kau tidak mau? lucu sekali kau. Dan kau bilang aku bukan manusia tidak sepertimu? hmph, kau jangan salah seharusnya kau dihukum mati saja sebelum aku memohon pada kepala penjara untuk dimasuki ke sel ini agar kau tetap hidup! seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku masih memberimu kesempatan untuk bernapas sampai detik ini!"

Mendengar kalimat panjang dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera terdiam sambil memikirkan masalah yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menerima tawaranku ini? anggap saja rasa terima kasihmu karena aku sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu" tanya Sungmin kembali namun sekarang dengan nada pelan dan tenang sambil menoleh kebawah pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini terduduk dilantai.

Kyuhyun mendongak ke arah Sungmin yang memang berada diatasnya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga membuat sang mepu terkejut setenga mati dan tubuh mungilnya sukses berada dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua terus menatap masing-masing wajah hingga tanpa sadar juga Kyuhyun bertanya padanya, "Jika aku berhasil melakukan apa yang kau minta, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Disaat Kyuhyun bertanya, Sungmin bisa merasakan napas hangat dari bibir tebal namja tampan itu. Wajah mereka memang hanya beberapa centi jaraknya. Hingga Sungmin mempunyai rona wajah merah di pipinya dan tanpa sadar menjawab pertanyaannya, "Aku... Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau..." jawabnya yang masih menatap wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Membuat Sungmin terpana akan senyumannya itu. Ia terus menatap Mata teduh milik Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan bahwa Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin dengan satu tangannya dan mendorong hingga jarak mereka semakin menipis sampai kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Tanpa sadar, kedua detak jantung mereka berdetak cepat satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menabarakan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis yang didepannya.  
CUP  
.

.

.

.

.

"AAh... Hy-hyuuunngg aakuu... hampir sam...paaii ngghh"

"Ngghhh... Wo-wokie... to.. getherr..."

"Aaah! Hyuuunng!"

"Wokiiiee~"

Setelah mencapai titik puncaknya, Yesung yang berada diatas tubuh mungil Ryeowook langsung terjatuh dan menimpa namjachingunya.

"Hy-hyuuung, berat~" ujar Ryeowook dengan manja.

"Hhh, Arraseo" dengan perlahan Yesung melepaskan milikya dari 'Sarang'nya dan berbaring disamping Ryeowook.

Kini mereka terdiam sejenak sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur. Walau lantai dingin tak membuat tubuh polos mereka kedinginan juga.

"Emm, Hyung"

"Wae chagi?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Apalagi?"

"Minta bantuan pada Donghae hyung"

"Untuk?"

"Cho... Kyuhyun hyung..." jawab Ryeowook pelan takut Yesung akan marah padanya lagi.

Namun, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada uri Wookie yang terbukti Yesung sudah menindih tubuh polos mungilnya kembali.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak menanyakan tahanan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu Wookie? Kau boleh menyebut namanya jika aku tidak disampingmu Wookie... jadi, karena kau membuatku horny lagi, akan kutambahkan hukumanmu 2 ronde lagi"

"M-mwo?! hyung aku masih lelah~!"

"Aku tidak mau tau chagi, kau harus menikmatinya, karena seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, bahwa kau akan terus memintaku lagi dan lagi..." ucap Yesung dengan seringainya dan tanpa ampun langsung memasukkan miliknya kembali pada 'sarang'nya dan terus menggenjot tubuh mungil yang ada di bawahnya tanpa memperdulikan jeritan kenikmatan Ryeowook.  
"AAH! H-HYUNG! aaahhh..."

"Yeah.. terus desahkan... namaku... Wookie chagi..." ujar Yesung terengah-engah.

Well, sepertinya uri Wookie harus kembali menjerit nama Yesung lagi. Mereka memang tidak peduli para tahanan atau para penjaga akan mendengarkan desahan-desahan mereka berdua. Jika itu memang membuat mereka saling cinta, kenapa tidak?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah taukan jika Dark Sense tahanannya sudah terkumpul semua?"

"Hmm, ne. Dan sebentar lagi pertarungan itupun akan dimulai Hyung"

"Tentu saja. Dan sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan si Kelinci Sungmin itu nanti ya?"

"Kau tahu apa jawabannya Hyung"

"Aish! berhentilah memanggilku Hyung! akukan sudah beberapa kali bilang padamu jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung!"

"Tapi kau memang lebih tua dariku hyung!"

"Kau terlalu sopan. Besok kau harus panggil namaku saja ne?"

"Ne,_ Hae-ah_"

"Nah seperti itu saja,_ Hyukkie_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**To Be Continued**  
.

.

**kekekekekeke~ #ketawanista**

**ada yang masih inget sama ff ini? (readers: nggaaaakk) *pundung**

**miahaaaeeee author payah ini hiatus 2 bulan gak nulis nih ff _-_ author tak tanggung jawab.**

**bolehkah author sedikit cerita? 2 bulan ini aku gak nulis karena banyak masalah sama dunia nyata. dari mulai besok pengen puasa, nyari sekolah, sampai tempat tinggal rumah. berbeda dengan Andrianiww, aku emang paling nyusahin kalo soal up-to-date. itulah knp aku lebih fokus sama ff 14 days with him untuk andrianiww yang emang harus dipublish ketimbang sama ff sendiri. aku lakuin semua itu biar andrianiww gak kerepotan. maaf banget buat semua readers termasuk andrianiww yang nunggu lama nih ff. harusnya ini dipublish seminggu yg lalutapi karena filenya keapus semua harus ngetik ulang lagi. sempet badmood buat lanjutin tapi inikan sudah janji author, janji adalah hutang danhutang harus dibayar. tapi author nyicil dengan mngetik TBC ye hehe.**

**karena terus-terusan diterror sama andrianiww cepet dipublish sebelum puasa keke, makanya author akhirnya publish sampai jam stengah 3 pagi. itupun author harus minum kopi demi ngetik ff (udah berasa tua kali ye keke).**

**berhubung besok dah puasa, autor ngucapin minta maaf seeeebesar besarnyaaa atas hiatusnya author dan jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)**

**author dan andrianiww juga manusia, wajar punya banyak salah dan kekurangan. jadi kita berdua minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya *bow.**  
**please to review. karena review sangat berharga bagi ff ini :)**

**Sign,**

**Rie (MingKyu).**


End file.
